1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data storage device carrier, and more particularly to a data storage device carrier with an electromagnetic interference (EMI) shield.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional computer enclosure usually defines a plurality of bays to receive and accommodate different data storage devices such as hard disk drives, optical disk drives, and other drives. These electronic components are capable of conducting electromagnetic signals, which can significantly impact the performance of other electronic components.
To solve the electromagnetic interface problem, shielding components of highly conductive material for these electronic components are necessary. One common response to this necessity is to use EMI shields mounted on a front panel of the computer enclosure to electrically contact the electronic components. Each shield includes a plurality of spring fingers around the corresponding electronic component to make grounding contact with the electronic component. However, the shield is usually secured on the front panel via screws, which is tedious when attaching or detaching the shield.